Isiah and Tom's Tri-Kingdom News Anchor
by Isiah02
Summary: The Tri-Kingdom Area's first ever news anchor. Reports, weather, and crud goes down here.


**In a mysterious side of Enchantia is a news house with an author that has some great skills in writing fanfics and plays.( It's true. I do write plays when I'm not on Fanfiction.) Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to...Channel 100 Action News**.

Isiah: What is up everyone?! It's your boy Isiah02. But I'd prefer it if you just called me Isiah. And I'm here reporting not you. But to you, the Tri-Kingdom News. Today's top story, a teenage princess from a far away kingdom got a job as the new security guard at Dunwitty's Pizza. For some reason the other security guards died for some reason.

In other news, there's been some news about 21st Century weapons. Some people in the Tri-Kingdom approve and some people don't. But what really matters is what royals think. My boy Tom was in Enchantia Castle to get a report on the king of Enchantia.

**In Enchantia Castle**

Tom: Thank you Isiah. 21st Century weapons. Some people all over the Tri-Kingdom Area say that it's a bad thing. But on the other hand, others say that the people of the kingdom's opinion doesn't matter. What really matters is the rulers of the kingdom. I'm here with King Roland II.

Roland: Hello, Thomas.

Tom: Hello, King Roland II. What's your opinion on 21st Century weapons?

Roland: Well if you ask me, I'd say it doesn't matter to me. Just as long as it doesn't go out of control. I saw a report on a guy on Channel 355 News saying that it's a really important thing to have 21st Century weapons in the kingdoms. Now here's where it goes crazy. When I saw the guy do his report, he got called an asshole. I found it really uncalled for. If the guy that did his report is an asshole...if I get called an asshole for this, then every single guy in the Tri-Kingdom today is nothing but a asshole. So how about we talk about this and not insult others about it.

Tom: Okay, thank you for your time, King Roland. Reporting live I'm Tom Channel 100 Action News in Enchantia Castle.

Amber: Oh my God, is this going on T.V?!

Tom: Uh..yeah.

Amber: Oh my God, hi everybody watching! As you all know, I'm Princess Amber. Shout out to the head teachers at Royal Prep. I'm on T.V!

**Back in the news room**

Isiah: Wow. Interesting ending of that. Now it's time for the Tri-Kingdom Weather Report with my boy Plank.

**Weather Report**

Plank: Thank you, Isiah. As you can see we have some serious heat all over the damn Tri-Kingdom. It's gonna get hotter the next few weeks. Right now is 79 degrees. Tonight's weather's going to be clear skies. Low 61. Tomorrow's weather's gonna be hotter than today. Sunny skies with a high of 88 degrees. So..um...- Here's a suggestion. There's this cove next to Luau Island. It's called Merraway Cove. It's like an hour long boat ride leaving the docks of that kingdom that reminds me of Chun-nan from Sonic Unleashed.

Isiah: It's actually called Wei-Ling.

Plank: Yeah. When you see an island after an hour of boat right in a straight line, do NOT stop at the island. If you do, you went to far. Just stop 200 feet from the island. Merraway Cove is just underwater. It's peaceful and everything. As long as you don't disrupt the mermaids' peace and quiet, you'll be alright. Back to you, Isiah.

**Back in the news room**

Isiah: Good looking out, Plank. By the way, everyone, I heard a rumor that the queen of the cove is freaking hot. Hotter than Princess Ariel. But that's besides the point. Reporting live from Tangu Peak is...Tom.

**Live from Tangu Peak**

Tom: Good looking out, Isiah. This next story is about...- Oh my God. You guys will not believe this. A woman from the kingdom of Freezinburg went to a bank and stole every single penny from there. What does that have to do with where I'm at you ask? Well the woman was suddenly tracked here from invading a royal party at gunpoint. Luckily, no royal at the party was even close to wounded. But the woman on the other hand was shot and killed. So here's a suggestion. STAY. YOUR. ASSES. HOME. Crime is completely outta control today. So stay home. We do not want nobody in the Tri-Kingdom to get killed. Back to you Isiah. You look good.

**Back in the news room.**

Isiah: Thank you, Tom. You look good too. Wait a minute. Breaking News everyone... What the...- We cancelled another news anchor? Who was it? Channel 208?

Tom: BRO! THAT'S A CHANNEL RUN BY SORCERERS AND SORCERESSES!

Isiah: Oh, crap. And we just got a job that's really simple!

Cedric: *enters news room* You idiots cancelled my news anchor! Now I will hex you!

**Roland/Plank: Damn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: To close this news anchor. Shout to the following people that has my back on Fanfiction. Sofia2015,Niagara14301, Royal Gothic Fanboy, Luiz4200 and Sofia88King Roland. You guys are cool. We wouldn't be getting this much love if you guys didn't get my back.<strong>

**Tom: Guys we hope you enjoyed the news parody. Review nicely. No flames. Miranda's Weird Dreams, Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters, and Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza will be continued really soon. See y'all later. Hollat at your boys! We love y'all. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
